Empate Técnico
by Nielita
Summary: Em meio à necessidade de provar a identidade Kira, as linhas que separam amor e ódio, razão e desejo, se tocam constantemente... RxL


**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence, nem ao menos seus personagens. O Ooba e o Obata são uns egoístas! Podiam ao menos passar o Raito pra mim.

**Nota da Autora: **Spoilers até o capítulo 45. Fanfic **YAOI** NÃO lemon.

_Para Joy, querida, que nem leu DN, mas achei a fic a cara dela._

**Empate Técnico**

Raito Yagami andava muito preocupado. Desde que fora colocado em "liberdade condicional", algemado a Ryuuzaki, havia algo que o incomodava. Por vezes calava-se, tão absorto em seus pensamentos que deixava intrigado aquele que estava preso na outra extremidade da corrente.

"_**Alguma coisa te preocupa, Yagami-kun**?" _Indagou Ryuuzaki, quase infantilmente.

A pergunta dócil, porém, escondia mais do que preocupação com o que se passava com seu único amigo. Era seu ímpeto investigativo. Se Ryuuzaky não precisasse testar as reações do outro, não perguntaria algo sobre o que sabia de antemão a resposta.

"Eu sou Kira?"com toda certeza era a dúvida que preocupava Yagami-kun, mesmo que ele não dissesse com todas as letras.

"_**Não é nada."**_

A esperada afirmação falsa. Estavam sozinhos na sala e ainda assim Raito insistia em não colaborar. Seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente aceitasse discutir o problema. Aí Ryuuzaki chegaria mais rápido a verdade e tão logo não estariam mais acorrentados. Mas na inconveniência de não poder ler pensamentos, tudo o que podia fazer era deduzir quais seriam os de Raito.

Primeiro, ele não podia negar que aquele Yagami era diferente do de antes do confinamento de 50 dias. Agora ele possuía uma nobreza de espírito incomum, um olhar forte e decidido, como se realmente estivesse atrás da verdade por trás de Kira. Não que isso o tornasse menos suspeito de ser o próprio Kira. L duvidava muito pouco que Raito não estivesse envolvido com a série de assassinatos que investigavam. A única coisa que não tinha eram provas. A diferença de comportamento do amigo unicamente abria o leque dos possíveis caminhos tomados por Kira.

Ryuuzaki sabia também que aquele ao seu lado era umas das poucas pessoas do mundo cuja inteligência se igualava a sua. E se era assim, Raito não poderia ignorar todas as evidências que o colocavam como suspeito número 1 do caso. A expressão taciturna em seu rosto dizia muito bem: naquele instante, as possibilidades de Raito Yagami ser Kira martelavam uma a uma na cabeça de Raito Yagami. A essa altura ele já até deveria ter chegado às mesmas conclusões de L, mas seu coração jamais admitiria que fosse um assassino de tal estirpe monstruosa. Raito deveria estar negando a verdade óbvia, gritando consigo _"Eu não sou Kira!" _por isso estava tão reflexivo, concluiu o detetive.

A inteligência de Ryuuzaki era incrível, capaz de inferir tanto de um instigante silêncio. Entretanto continuava na estaca zero. Toda a sua astúcia não adiantaria se não fosse capaz de arrumar uma prova concreta contra Yagami-kun.

"_Yagami-kun... Raito-kun..." _Agora era a vez do grande detetive L se perder em pensamentos. Levou um pedaço de doce à boca, fixou seu olhar nos brinquedos em que mexia, enquanto sua mente era bombardeada pela lembrança das palavras do amigo... _"Acha que esses são olhos de um assassino?"_ Julgar olhos era um critério muito subjetivo, ainda mais orbes cor de mel tão desconcertantes, que confundiriam tantos, mas não aquele detetive.

Contudo, colocando de lado o preconceito em torno daquele argumento, até que tal coisa lhe poderia ser útil. Já havia concluído que havia grande chance de que Raito houvesse perdido suas memórias malignas, contudo, como tinha absoluta certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde o verdadeiro Raito se revelaria, seria interessante para Ryuuzaki saber distinguir a mudança, ainda que fosse pelos olhos.

"_Não, olhos não conferem uma base muito segura. No máximo seria 60 de precisão."_ Definitivamente, se quisesse enfrentar Kira, precisaria de pelo menos 90. L colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios, não prestava mais atenção no doce ou nos brinquedos, tudo o que fazia era olhar Light fixamente. Convergiu todas as suas forças, queria encontrar algum tipo de comportamento em Raito que não poderia haver em Kira. Qualquer coisa.

Não demorou pra que uma solução aparecesse. _"A chance é de menos de 20 que dê resultados positivos, mas eu preciso tentar."_

"**_Agora sou eu quem pergunto... Algum problema Ryuuzaki?"_** O olhar fixo de L sobre a sua pessoa chegava a ser constrangedor, Raito se perguntava que maluquice aquele cara estaria pensando.

"_**Nada demais, Raito-kun. Só estou imaginando uma maneira de não me confundir quando Yagami-kun voltar a ser Kira."**_

Aquilo de novo. A franqueza e insistência de Ryuuzaki eram irritantes.

"**_Já sabemos onde Kira está e você não se cansa de perder tempo me acusando. Depois de colocarmos as mãos nesse Kira que procuramos você terá sua chance de provar..."_**

Subitamente Raito fora interrompido em seu discurso e essa era a parte menos problemática, Ryuuzaki não prestara atenção em nenhuma de suas palavras mesmo. L só queria colocar seu plano em prática. Havia puxado a corrente com tanta força que jogou Raito no chão. Inicialmente o estudante achou que aquilo era um princípio de luta, mas só se deu conta da real situação ao abrir os olhos e ver que Hideki Ryuuga o prendia contra o chão. Seus braços estavam presos pelas pernas do detetive, encarava L, exigia uma explicação.

"_**Raito-kun, temo que quando você voltar a ser Kira, minhas chance de comprovar qualquer coisa serão diminuídas. Devo concentrar meus esforços na tentativa de resolver o caso é agora, enquanto você ainda está disposto a me ajudar. Então..."**_

No primeiro instante Raito não entendeu nada. Ou não quis entender, tanto faz. A boca de L havia avançado tão furiosamente contra a sua que mal teve tempo de pensar. "_Ryuuzaki está me beijando?"_ Só que aquilo não parecia um beijo, parecia um ataque. L talvez tivesse desistido de brigar com os pés e estava testando um novo método de luta corpo a corpo. No caso... língua a língua.

A sensação de Raito é que o maior detetive do mundo nunca havia beijado na vida. Estava 99 certo disso. Ryuuzaki não sabia o que fazer com a língua, com os lábios, se mordia, se acariciava... era um descompasso só. Entretanto havia mais que inexperiência naquela ousadia. Ryuuga era vívido, cheio de curiosidade. Algo tão diferente e anormal que mexia com os brios do mais racional dos alunos do Japão. Aquele estranho beijo o incomodava, o fazia sentir como se todos os outros beijos que havia dado antes não tivessem nada de especial. Perfeitos tecnicamente, mas triviais. E agora estava imerso numa realidade quase paralela e doentia. Era absurdo aceitar o domínio imposto por L, uma tapa direto em seu orgulho, pior ainda era entender que poderia, sem muita dificuldade, afastar seu agressor, mas não o faria. Era loucura, mas não pôde evitar ser envolvido pelos lábios de Ryuuzaki.

"_O que você está fazendo, Yagami-kun?"_

Raito enfim havia correspondido e não era nenhum principiante. L não entendia aquilo, não entedia o que era beijar, nem ter seu beijo correspondido. De fato nunca havia beijado ninguém na boca antes. Seu plano já não estava indo conforme o planejado. Desde que sua língua entrara em contato com a de Raito, que já não conseguia manter sua lógica inicial, tudo o que queria era explorar mais e mais essa dimensão de Ligth a qual acabara de se auto-apresentar. Havia despertado todo o sentimento de perversão que tantos lhe diziam ter. Todo o desejo derramado em doces e brinquedos agora estava concentrado na boca de Raito.

"_Yagami-kun, não torne isso uma coisa tão boa."_ Do jeito que as coisas iam, L não iria derrotar Kira, talvez até se apaixonasse por ele. Aquilo tinha de parar. A questão era: como? Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria. Não era de sua natureza estabelecer limites a palavras nem a seus sentimentos. Quem sabe Raito uma hora o atirasse para longe, era a hipótese mais provável.

"_Raito-kun vai descobrir tudo."_ Ligth era brilhante demais, ainda que numa situação daquelas, iria conduzir seus pensamentos a fim de achar uma resposta. Era uma questão de tempo. Ryuuzaki vislumbrou então que não demoraria e o mais intrigante momento de sua vida estaria acabado. Não se importou mais com o plano. Nos segundos que lhe restavam não fez outra coisa que não insistir ainda mais veementemente naquele beijo.

"_Por que Ryuuzaki está fazendo uma coisa dessas?"_ Na mente de Raito, a indagação "Eu sou Kira?" fora repentinamente trocada por esta outra. Indeciso entre aproveitar o que se passava e raciocinar sobre o que ocorria, ele optou por fazer as duas coisas, era confiante suficientemente pra isso. Enquanto rendia-se a impulsividades de Ryuuga, e tinha seu orgulho desafiado,perguntava-se quais as circunstâncias que haviam levado L a prendê-lo contra o chão e atacá-lo daquele jeito. Fosse amor ou desejo, Ryuuzaki teria revelado suas intenções no primeiro momento, a capacidade de falar sempre de maneira direta, era uma de suas grandes qualidades. Quantas vezes as constatações do detetive, ditas sem nenhuma parcimônia, soaram como provocação nos ouvidos de Raito... Certamente o motivo não fora paixão, ao menos não primordialmente.

"_Não ocorreu como você esperava, não é mesmo, L?" _Com alguma satisfação o réu sabia que seu acusador havia subestimado os efeitos de um simples beijo. Nem Hideki Ryuuga poderia prever tudo afinal. Mas Raito ainda queria descobrir as verdadeiras razões por trás de tudo. L era obcecado com a idéia de Kira ser Raito, havia mencionado "quando você voltar a ser Kira..." bem como "uma maneira de Kira não confundi-lo." e então aquilo. Nessa seqüência, o beijo deveria funcionar como instrumento para atingir algum fim na estranha estratégia de Ryuuzaki. Só poderia ser mais um teste.

"_Será que nós já nos beijamos outra vez? Será que de alguma forma eu não me lembraria?E Ryuuzaki estaria tentando observar se há algo diferente na minha atitude?"_ Hipótese imediatamente descartada. Se já houvessem se beijado, Ryuuzaki haveria dito. E também ele não esqueceria um beijo como aquele, assim como jamais esqueceria de ter assassinado pessoas. Mesmo assim, seu raciocínio ainda possuía algum sentido. "quando você voltar a ser Kira..." era a resposta da charada. Chegou, enfim, a uma conclusão: a idéia bizarra de Ryuuzaki consistia em analisar o atual padrão de beijo de Raito Yagami e compará-lo, quando numa improvável situação o comportamento do amigo sofresse algum tipo desvio. Teria uma prova concreta, ainda que fosse só para si. No final, então, tudo que L queria era provar que estava certo quanto à verdadeira identidade de Kira.

"_**Agora chega!"**_

Dito isto, Raito reagiu com força, como desde o princípio poderia ter feito. Atirou Ryuuga no sofá e no mesmo instante em que intentava acertar-lhe um soco, recebeu um chute no meio da cara.

"**_O que foi isso Ryuuzaki? Pode explicar o motivo dessa insanidade?"_**

Os olhos inquisidores Raito não demonstravam nenhuma piedade com os arregalados negros de Ryuuzaki. Olho no olho, faces tão próximas que L desejou ainda mais aqueles lábios. Era uma bobagem e perda de tempo responder aquela pergunta, mas ia de fazê-lo, testar as atitudes de Yagami já era quase um vício.

"**_Se Raito-kun primeiro aceitou meu beijo e depois me atirou pra longe, é porque, no meio tempo entre uma coisa e outra, descobriu a resposta."_**

Odiar Ryuuzaki ou admirar sua inteligência? Eis a questão. Sob efeito do olhar penetrante do amigo, Raito sentiu que precisava reagir de alguma forma. Havia sido acuado em seu próprio terreno.

"_**Se a sua idéia era me testar, você agiu muito mal. Um beijo forçado desses não gera padrão algum de comparação."**_

L quis contestar, não era possível que Raito continuasse o fingimento. Além de ser "semi-forçado", aquele beijo revelara-se perfeito pros seus objetivos. Mas Yagami não deu tempo para contestações, queria mostrar ao companheiro de algema quem é que entendia do quê ali.

"_**Assim seria mais fácil conseguir dados concretos."**_

A confiança que Raito depositava em sua próprias palavras fora a mesma com que segurou o detetive pela nuca, levando ambos os lábios mais uma vez a se encontrarem. Delicado, gentil e cheio de malícia. L não deixou de perceber o fato: Light era sexy e sabia manipular muito bem esse aspecto de sua personalidade.

Os dados eram mais concretos sem dúvida. Melhor do que achar as diferenças entre Raito Yagami e Kira, seria encontrar suas semelhanças, L conseguia identificar um sem número delas agora. Lá estava Raito, a criança mimada que não aceitava perder, que não admitia que um único beijo de Ryuuga provocasse mais sensações que todos os outros do popular prodígio das escolas japonesas. Na realidade as palavras queriam dizer "aprenda como é que se faz.". Era a criatura arrogante que presunçosamente se considerava melhor em tudo, capaz de se julgar acima de tudo e de todos. Talvez Light não fosse mau, a questão era que escondida sob sua doce sensatez, a semente de Kira, pronta para desenvolver-se quando lhe fossem conferidas as condições ideais. Raito não era diferente dos outros seres humanos, tinha um monstro dentro de si e não sabia.

A observação, todavia, era de caráter secundário. A idéia de L era mais simples que o esperado de uma alguém tão genial: unir o útil ao agradável. Deixar que Raito, com sua elegância e sensualidade, imaginasse que estivesse ganhando, seria bom para os dois. Quanto mais Light brincasse, mais evidências apareceriam e, no fundo, Ryuuzaki jamais reclamaria daquele jogo, ainda que a partir de certo ponto não pudesse mais ter certeza se estava perdendo ou sendo vitorioso.

E assim, em algum momento, o brinquedo já não era apenas o beijo, eram mãos, apertos, pernas e abraços. Um conjunto de força e beleza onde ambos se dispuseram a esquecer as causas daquele encontro para agarrarem-se a tensão sexual latente que sempre existiu entre eles. Um instante que enganara os dois gênios, tamanha a pretensão de ambos em não admitir nem ao menos um empate.

Quando se soltaram ainda assustados, extasiados e surpreendidos, não sabiam o que dizer ou fazer, tão desnorteados que ficaram com a situação.1

Alguém teve de se pronunciar.

"**_E então?"_** A pergunta de Raito veio como pedido de um relatório sobre a experiência. Ryuuzaki não hesitou, passou-lhe seu parecer.

"_**Primeiro... as chances de Raito Yagami ser Kira aumentaram para 99,9"**_

Light balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Ryuuzaki era um caso perdido de tanta teimosia.

"**_Segundo... gostei mais da primeira vez, quando Raito-kun estava preso no chão. Será que eu sou mesmo um pervertido?"_**

"_**Creio que seja."**_

E não levaram mais que um minuto para se recomprem e voltarem à tarefa de sempre.

Eram grilhões imprevisíveis aqueles a unir os dois...

**Fim**

**

* * *

****Obs.1** - HUAHUHAU como eu sou evil... tirei o doce da boca da galera. Na realidade aconteceu de eu já ter escrito a parte seguinte, antes de Raito e L chegarem nesse ponto da pegação. Então o final ficaria incoerente se eu pusesse um lemon imediatamente antes. 

**Obs.2** – Valeu Lyrinha, por ajudar na betagem e nos devaneios RxL.


End file.
